


Fairy Tales

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Aftermath of Train Accident, Brain Damaged Blaine, Homelessness, M/M, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It couldn’t have been possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt loved fairy tales. He loved the way that people could overcome any obstacle to be with the person they loved. At the end of the stories, the couple was always together, they always rode off to the sunset and there was a happily ever after.

 

In fairy tales there was no closed casket funeral because the body was too charred to recognize. 

 

He had to leave New York. He had to leave the place he had made a home with his fiancé. He couldn’t stand walking by the restaurant where he had gotten down on one knee, where Blaine’s eyes lit up and tears built up, where they had agreed to another dinner to celebrate, where Kurt had waited until he heard sirens in the distance, where Kurt’s world collapsed. He had to leave so he wasn’t constantly reminded that his fiancé had died at twenty-one. 

 

Kurt hated that he felt relieved that Blaine had died in the impact and didn’t burn to death or suffocate.

 

Paris had been an escape. He had gotten a job with a fashion designer and no one gave him sad looks, no one wore memorial pins for that train accident. The pain lessened to a dull ache but he never, ever stopped thinking about Blaine. When he lay in bed, he still stared at the last text he had received.

 

_From Blaine: Getting on the train! See you soon fiancé ;)_

 

So when he missed Blaine so badly that it hurt, that it felt like his body was being ripped apart, he read the fairy tales. He immersed himself in the romance of sweet news stories, television shows, and movies. For just a few moments he could forget that life wasn’t always sunsets. One evening, Kurt was curled up on his small couch and sipped at a glass of wine. He found himself on a familiar site, LoveGivesMeHope. Just the few moments of looking into someone else’s happiness made his heart feel less heavy. He scanned through some of the cheesier ones but paused at the second to last story on the page.

 

_There’s this homeless man who is always on a corner near Central Park. I think he was in an accident of some kind because he can’t remember anything, not even his own name. However, he does remember that he was supposed to come there to meet his fiancé. He shows everyone a ring and always has a big smile on his face when he sings. His everlasting love gives me hope._

 

No. That was insane. Kurt’s fingers felt numb and his wine glass teetered dangerously in his hold. It had been three years since Blaine died. They had a funeral, no way was this man Blaine. 

 

But, the body had been unrecognizable because of the fire. 

 

The homeless man was waiting near Central Park to meet his fiancé. He was showing everyone a ring. He would sing. There were a million reasons that this man wasn’t Blaine. Central Park was huge and the rest of the details were incredibly vague. The chances of it actually being Blaine was almost zero. 

 

The idea churned in his mind the entire rest of the night. He couldn’t sleep, mind whirring with thoughts and anxiety. If, and it was a huge if, Blaine was the man it changed everything. It meant that Kurt had moved on with his life and Blaine had waited for him. 

 

Kurt couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. It went against all logic but he grabbed his laptop and booked a ticket to New York City. Worst case scenario, it wasn’t Blaine and he could just move on but if it was Blaine everything would change.

 

His frantic phone calls to Rachel turned up no information. She had seemed just as confused as he was, saying that she had never seen Blaine there. After a few moments she finally admitted that she avoided the area because it kind of depressed her. Work had been Rachel’s cure to the loss of a friend. 

 

"You better call me once you know for sure," She insisted when he turned down her offer to come with him.

 

It was like a dream. Kurt’s heart pounded heavily in his chest and he felt like he had run a mile while he sat in the back of the taxi. He couldn’t focus on the lights of New York, of driving past all the familiar places of so long ago. All he could think about was Blaine. With a soft thank you and payment, Kurt stepped out of the taxi into the chilly night air. 

 

The streets looked almost deserted. A few people walked past him, a busy looking business man and a couple holding hands. For a moment, Kurt was swept back to that night. He remembered standing at the corner, getting annoyed at an unusually late Blaine. He remembered the horror as sirens started wailing. He remembered how he had just known something was terribly, terribly wrong. 

 

"-meet here," A voice drifted across the air and Kurt felt his heart stutter. "So we can go to dinner to celebrate. Isn’t it just beautiful? He’s so amazing."

 

Feeling like he was walking through wet concrete, Kurt slowly made his way towards the voice around the corner. When he turned the corner he took a step back, feeling like all the air was punched out of his lungs. The man was talking to the couple, a huge grin spread across his dirty but handsome face. He was wearing an oversized coat and a backpack was sitting on the ground behind him. His hair was a little long and wildly curly, falling into his bright eyes. 

 

But the ring. He was holding up his left hand, face alight with happiness, and an engagement ring sparkled in the streetlight. The same ring Kurt had spent hours trying to pick out. The same ring he had slid onto his fiance’s finger. 

 

"Blaine?" He whispered, voice lost in the wind so he took a few more steps closer and spoke up. "Blaine."

 

Blaine turned towards him and Kurt saw the blank look in his eyes as he smiled slightly. Then there was a spark of recognition and his grin widened. 

 

"Oh there you are," He said softly and that was all Kurt needed. 

 

He let out a sob, sprinting the last few steps and throwing his arms around Blaine’s neck. It was like coming home, having Blaine in his arms again. He was a little thinner than before but he was alive, he was whole, and he was here. Kurt ignored the excited gasp from the girl behind them and sobbed, holding onto as tightly as he could. 

 

"I know you right? I know you," Blaine said softly and Kurt pulled back. He could see an older bruise on Blaine’s cheek and a mess of scar tissue above his temple. 

 

"Kurt," He choked out and Blaine nodded quickly, eyes widening. 

 

"We met on a staircase," Blaine whispered. 

 

"We did," Kurt laughed softly and reached up to gently stroke a thumb over his cheek bone. "I missed you. Oh God, I missed you so much."

 

"You gave me the ring," Blaine nodded, squeezing his hand and grinning. 

 

"I did," Kurt couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward and pressing his lips against Blaine’s, feeling fireworks explode in his head. Blaine let out a soft hum and smiled into the kiss, standing slightly on his tiptoes. 

 

"I’ve been looking for you forever," Blaine sighed when the broke apart. 

 

There would be a hospital visit soon, they would have to get Blaine new clothes, Kurt would have to move back to New York but that didn’t even matter. After three years he had Blaine in his arms. Kurt felt whole again, Kurt felt complete. 

 

Maybe they could have their happily ever after. 


	2. Stars

_The flames were unbearably hot, creeping closer and closer to him. Hot, black smoke slid into his throat and he choked weakly, trying to push the broken seat off of him. People were screaming, people were crying, people were praying._

_His head ached with a dull throb and he blinked away the blood running into his eyes. Dazed, he managed to see the shape of a firefighter burst through the fire and grab the seat, pulling it off of him and grabbing him. Everything hurt as he was carried out, the smoke getting lighter and lighter. An explosion rocked the world around them and the firefighter placed him on the ground, racing back towards the subway._

_He was left on the ground, ignored by people screaming and running past him. It was so hot, and he was so confused._

He woke up with a gasp, sucking in the clean air. A warm comforter was held in a tight grip and he looked around the unfamiliar setting.

“Hey,” a gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he jerked away, eyes wide.

He was in bed with another man, the most beautiful man he had ever seen but still a stranger. Terrified, he started going through every possible reason he was in this man’s bed. He was engaged…wasn’t he?

“No,” he said shakily, holding up his hands and edging away. “No, I am engaged….I don’t…”

“It’s okay,” the man smiled. “Do you know who I am?”

He shook his head and something in the man’s eyes broke.

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” Kurt said softly, sounding like he had done this several times. “Do you remember your name?”

He tried desperately to search through his mind but couldn’t find anything. The lack of…anything…was terrifying.

“Your name is Blaine Anderson,” Kurt continued. “I gave you that ring? Remember?”

There it was, a vague memory of Kurt going down on one knee. Of them kissing over a little casket. Of them saying I Love You over coffee.

“Kurt,” he whispered, smiling hesitantly when Kurt’s eyes lit up.

“Yes honey,” Kurt smiled, gently brushing his fingers through Blaine’s hair.

“Where…where are we?” He asked, looking around the bare room. There was only a bed and a few cardboard boxes. He could make out the city through their window.

“Our apartment,” Kurt gently took his hand and ran his thumb along the ring. “It’s not really a home yet but we’re still moving in.”

Blaine nodded, eyes drifting shut. With a chuckle and a kiss to the forehead, Kurt lay back down.

“Go back to sleep, Cooper is coming tomorrow,” before Blaine could ask who Cooper was, he fell back asleep.

~*~

Kurt had called Cooper three days ago, right when Blaine had been released to the hospital.

Just seven months after the accident, the Andersons had died in a car crash. Reeling from the loss of his entire family, Cooper had moved back to Ohio. The Hummels helped him get back on his feet, helped him through his grief and in the meantime he became the drama teacher at McKinley.

His heart had pounded as he stood outside of Blaine’s hospital room, dialing his brother’s phone number.

“Isn’t it like three in the morning in Paris?” The teasing tone brought tears to Kurt’s eyes.

“Actually, I’m in New York,” he whispered.

“New York?”

“Cooper…” Kurt drew in a deep breath. “I found Blaine.”

“…what?” Cooper breathed after a long pause. “This really isn’t funny Kurt.”

“No,” Kurt let out a sharp laugh, pressing a hand to his forehead. “I mean that I really found him. He’s hurt and there was some kind of brain damage. He doesn’t remember much but he’s alive. It’s him.”

And Cooper had just sobbed into the phone.

It took some time for travel plans to get organized, Burt and Carole wanting to come as well. Honestly, Kurt was nervous how Blaine would react to a bunch of people suddenly being introduced to him.

He still forgot all the time, still had to be reminded what was happening. Blaine wasn’t the same.

Kurt noticed that he jumped a little at the frantic knocking on the door. With a reassuring smile, he crossed the living room to open the door. Cooper was wide eyed and trembling, instantly looking past Kurt to see his brother on the couch.

“Oh my  _God_ ,” his voice cracked and he took a few stumbling steps in. “Blaine.”

“Hi,” Blaine said shyly, glancing over at Kurt.

“Do you remember me?” Cooper had his hands clenched in front of him, moving further in so both Carole and Burt could follow.

“I’m sorry,” Blaine shook his head, hugging himself.

“I’m your brother,” Cooper continued until he dropped to his knees in front of him. “I’m your brother Cooper.”

“Cooper,” Blaine said slowly and Cooper nodded quickly, grin widening. There was a long silence before Blaine lifted a hand and pressed a finger into Cooper’s chest. Confused, Cooper frowned as Blaine continued to poke him. “Point for emphasis.”

With a sob, Cooper pulled him into a tight hug.

It was obvious that Blaine remembered something. He still had to ask Kurt’s name every so often and sometimes he would get this far away look in his eyes, almost panicked like he had no idea where he was. It broke Kurt’s heart to see how terrified Blaine looked sometimes.

But then, occasionally he would look up at Kurt and smile softly. It was like it used to be, when Blaine looked at him across the choir room, across the Lima Bean, sitting at their table in New York. When he used to look at Kurt like he was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

There was a shadow of that. It was all Kurt needed.


	3. Holiday Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to ‘Fairy Tales’: Five terrible birthdays or holidays that Kurt and Blaine had during the years they were apart and one that is amazing when they’re back together.

Blaine’s Birthday, Three Months After The Accident

 

The half bottle of wine wasn’t helping. Not one bit.

 

 

Kurt took another long drink from his glass, reveling in the drunken stupor he found himself in. Once again, his phone lit up with a call from his father but he turned off the phone. 

 

 

He knew he probably shouldn’t be alone, but he couldn’t stand the idea of being around anyone else. 

 

 

Last year, he had woken Blaine up with pancakes and kisses. They had spent most of the day in bed and had gone out that night to celebrate being twenty-one. Blaine was the baby in their group of friends, so they had gotten him so drunk he couldn’t walk. 

 

 

He could still remember the way Blaine giggled against his lips, swaying against him. 

 

 

It was stupid and childish, but it was fun. They had talked about how they were going to take it easy next year, just a simple evening in. Just the two of them.

 

 

Instead, it was Kurt alone in his new apartment in Paris, surrounded by boxes. 

 

 

They were supposed to be sharing a piece of cake, teasing each other about birthday sex. Blaine was supposed to open an envelope and find the tickets to a Broadway show that Kurt had thrown away the day after he had died. 

 

 

Blaine was supposed to turn twenty-two.

 

 

Christmas, Five Months After The Accident

 

He knew something was wrong with him. 

 

 

The snow fell onto his upturned face, sticking to his eyelashes. It was cold, very cold with the wind blowing. A nice woman had tried to convince him to go to a shelter but he left after getting a bite to eat.

 

 

I really can’t stay.

 

 

He had to wait. Someone was coming for him and he had to wait for him. Rubbing his hands together, they were just like ice, he bounced from foot to foot.

 

 

He was coming, any minute now. 

 

 

What if he had gotten hurt? Or sick? Horror raced through him as he thought about him getting pneumonia and dying. Then he paused, what a totally random thought. Why would he ever…

 

 

Well…it was cold outside.

 

New Years Eve, One Year After the Accident

 

The party was actually fun. That lingering sorrow lifted slightly with each glass of champagne and he actually found himself smiling and laughing with his coworkers. 

 

 

Matheo was a cute guy in the editing department, on the shorter side with dark hair and bright eyes. His enthusiasm and bright smile were the two things that made Kurt stay as far away from him as possible.

 

 

The champagne made it a little harder to remember why he didn’t like him.

 

 

The clock struck midnight and Matheo leaned in to kiss him, smiling against his lips in the dark bar. 

 

 

Kurt lost himself in the kiss, letting himself forget that aching loneliness. Matheo looked like Blaine. He felt like Blaine. He even smelled slightly like raspberries.

 

 

"Guess I just needed a little courage," his accented voice shattered the illusion.

 

 

Kurt shoved Matheo away and all but ran home. He cried himself to sleep that night, curled up tightly in an empty bed.

 

Valentine’s Day, Two Years After The Accident

 

 

"Hey honey," a well dressed man appeared at his side and he smiled brightly. "What’s your name?"

 

 

Name…name…name…

 

 

"I…" he frowned and the man smiled.

 

 

"It’s fine, not important," the man stepped closer. "It’s Valentine’s Day you know."

 

 

"It’s my favorite holiday!" He grinned, almost tasting the sugar of a sweet cookie on his tongue. 

 

 

"Mine too," the man rested a hand on his hip and his smile dropped. "And I don’t have a date."

 

 

"Mine is on his way," he leaned forward to try to look down the street but the man tightened his grip.

 

 

"Well, why don’t we spend time together?" The man slid a hand into Blaine’s back pocket. 

 

 

"Oh, I’m engaged."

 

 

"I’m sure you are sweetheart," the man chuckled. "I’m not saying we get married. Let’s just shack up."

 

 

Tin roof! Rusted!

 

 

No. No. No. He couldn’t do this again. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t okay. His mind raced, feeling again like sand was sliding through his fingers. 

 

 

"I’ll pay you good money," the man whispered in his ear and pulled him closer.

 

 

"No!" He shouted, shoving the man away. "I’m not for sale!"

 

 

The man raised his hands, glancing around at the people who were walking by and staring at them. “I don’t know what you are talking about, you crazy freak.”

 

 

People looked worried. People walked right on by with their black coats fluttering, looking like blackbirds. 

 

 

He tried to calm his racing heart, tried to figure out what was happening. 

 

 

He would come. He would come and they would share one of those cute little cupid cookies. 

 

 

And just like that, that memory bled out like always.

 

 

Thanksgiving, Two Years After the Accident

 

"So Carole made two pies and we have the most beautiful turkey. I’ll take a picture for you. Just…we wish you were here son. Take care."

 

 

Kurt sighed as the voicemail ended and stared down at his phone. Thanksgiving was always a holiday that didn’t hold a lot of emotional connection to Kurt. It was a holiday where they binge ate and watched football. 

 

 

Then, he had called Blaine and forgiven him. 

 

 

Thanksgiving had been a second chance. On the second ring, Blaine had answered even though he had been about to perform.

 

 

Blaine had promised to pick up the phone every time it rang and he had never broken that promise. 

 

 

Kurt had only picked up the phone when it was convenient.

 

 

That Thanksgiving wasn’t just a second chance for Blaine, it was a second chance for Kurt too. 

 

 

What he wouldn’t do for another second chance.

 

 

Christmas, Four Months After Blaine Was Found

 

"It’s Christmas?" Blaine stared at the tree, slightly horrified. "I didn’t know!"

 

 

Kurt took a deep breath and brought in the two cups of hot chocolate. Everyday he had walked out into the living room he had said the exact same thing. 

 

 

"It’s Christmas," Kurt said cheerfully. 

 

 

"But…I didn’t get you anything," Blaine’s face fell. 

 

 

"Honey, it’s fine," Kurt soothed, handing him his hot chocolate. "Honestly, the best present I could have wished for is for you to be here with me."

 

 

Blaine frowned down at his hot chocolate for a moment before sighing. “What did I get you before?”

 

 

"You once made me this little ring out of gum wrappers," Kurt found himself smiling. "It was a promise ring. I still have it and it was the best gift I have ever gotten."

 

 

He grinned, faintly remembering a little red and green bow tie. 

 

 

"I think I remember that," he said softly. 

 

 

"Good," Kurt gave him a sweet kiss and pressed their foreheads together until the doorbell made them separate. 

 

 

"I got it," Blaine walked to the door and opened it, eyes lighting up when he saw Cooper, Burt and Carole. "Come on in! Welcome to our bachelor chalet!"

 

 

Their visitors were confused when Kurt pulled him in for a kiss and a hug, laughing the entire time.


	4. What Mattered

“Who are you again?” Blaine asked, voice soft and sweet. 

“I’m Kurt,” he felt like he had said it a million times and his smile felt strained. “I’m your fiancé.”

The moment before the recognition lit up in his eyes twisted Kurt’s heart again. “That’s right! Teenaged dream!” He didn’t know how much more he could take before completely breaking down. 

“That’s right sweetheart,” he reached over and Blaine happily took his hand, beaming at him. 

“I was going to meet you,” something dark flickered across his eyes and Blaine frowned. “Did I keep you waiting?”

“No,” Kurt breathed, shaking his head. “There was an accident.”

After hours and hours of tests, the doctors had detected brain damage from trauma. His memory suffered badly and some of his critical thinking had decreased. One doctor told them it was a miracle he had survived on the street as long as he did. With a smile he said it had to be because Blaine knew he had something to fight for. 

“An accident?”

“The train you were on crashed,” Kurt whispered and Blaine’s eyes widened.

“Were you there?”

“No honey, I was somewhere else,” guilt bubbled up in his chest. 

“Good,” Blaine sighed. “I was scared that you got hurt.” 

Kurt sucked a quick breath in through his teeth, blinking furiously.  _Don’t cry._  “No, I’m okay. You got hurt though.”

Again, Blaine frowned and stared ahead. “Did I get hurt?”

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. 

“There was fire,” Blaine said slowly, eyes growing blank. “Fire and…and people were dead and screaming. Was I dead?”

His breathing picked up and he shuddered, eyes widening. “Blaine, take a deep breath.”

“I was dying,” Blaine gasped out, a hand flying to his chest as the monitor by his side began to beep. “The guy next to me was dead…I was trying to find you and…and….”

A doctor rushed in, gently shushing Blaine while administering a mild sedative into the IV. Blaine jerked against both of them, sobbing weakly until he relaxed against the pillows. 

“You’re safe sweetheart,” Kurt soothed, stroking back his too long hair. “Just go to sleep.”

“Don’t leave me,” Blaine gripped tightly to his hand, eyes full of panic. “Don’t…whoever you are please don’t leave me.”

As soon as his eyes slid closed, Kurt burst into sobs. From the moment he had found Blaine on that sidewalk he had been holding back tears. It was Blaine but…it wasn’t. He looked like him, talked like him, and acted like him but it was like he was wiped clean. The lack of recognition and memory terrified Kurt.

What would their lives together be like? Would Kurt have to get someone to watch over Blaine like a caretaker? Would he have to worry about his fiancé getting up and wandering away? 

Next to him, Blaine let out a soft sigh in his sleep and turned his face towards Kurt. All those doubts vanished and Kurt gently reached a hand out. 

His fingers traced over the familiar nose, cheeks, eyelids, and lips. He had done the exact same thing so many times and dreamed about it over the three years without Blaine.

Three years alone were torture. Maybe Blaine wasn’t who he was before but he was here. He was here and alive and that was all that mattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can I prompt for a story set between “Fairy Tales” and “Stars”? Like the first few hours after Kurt finds Blaine ,and the very first conversation they have about the accident years ago, and maybe Kurt trying to convince himself that he’s not crazy and Blaine is really there.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anoymous: Kurt has lived in Paris for 3 years, since Blaine died, at 21, on a tragic train accident in NY. Kurt is sure of that, until he hears about a weird homeless man, who always sings on the same corner, and doesn’t remember anything, he only knows that he has to wait for the love of his life in that spot, because they’re celebrating their engagament. He has a ring that he shows everybody. It’s the same place where Kurt was waiting for Blaine the night he died. Against all logic, Kurt flies to NY.


End file.
